Marouane al-Najjar
|death= |hidep= |race=North-African |gender=Male |height= |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Tinted |actor= |hidec= |family=Muhammad al-Najjar Ayda Sezer |affiliation=al-Najjar Gang |hideg= |businesses= The al-Najjar Shisha Lounge |vehicles= }} Marouane Muhammad Zayid al-Najjar often nicknamed Iblis is a Libyan-Algerian arms trafficker based in Los Santos, San Andreas. Son of Muhammad al-Najjar, Marouane is guilty of inserting a vast amount of firearms into the city of Los Santos and its surroundings. He has taken Ayda Sezer, sister of a former Turkish associate, as his spouse. The two married in late 2014. 'History' 'Early Life' Marouane al-Najjar was born in Sabratah , and lived there up until his 6th birthday. His father, Muhammad al-Najjar, had already immigrated to the United States of America, but nonetheless returned to Libya with his wife in order to procreate Marouane. The family returned to the United States the day Marouane had turned six years old. By this time, the El Mezdawi Gang had already been endowed. Regardless of his father's criminal lifestyle, Marouane had been excluded from aforementioned endeavors. At the age of 12, Marouane began vending Rym cigarettes, which was an Algerian cigarette brand, imported by his Algerian uncle on his mother's side of the family. The cigarettes were often sold on school grounds, or near the mosque. Once reaching the age of 17, al-Najjar started housebreaking alongside his Egyptian-American companion Nabil Zaafaran. 'Horse Crew' At the age of 22, Marouane managed to cop the prestige of a full-fledged soldier after his introduction to the criminal underworld. Three years later, Marouane shaped the so-called "Horse Crew" in Santa Maria, Los Santos. At his disposal were known companions such as Nabil Zaafaran, Abdullah Rehman, Oussama Rehman and a select few others. Marouane was initially and partially responsible for introducing soldiers of Russian, Armenian and Albanian descent; this resulted in other crews, in both Los Santos and San Fierro, to follow his lead. Non-Arab men were consequently recruited in nearly every clique affiliated with al-Najjar. The crew ran victoriously until al-Najjar's imprisonment at age 27. 'Folsom State Prison' Al-Najjar was imprisoned on battery and assault charges in 2011, and was sent to in order to serve three years after allegedly abusing an Irish-American barbershop owner amid a cut. Nabil Zaafaran was given the reigns of what al-Najjar left behind. The victim, Denehan, had reportedly insulted and mocked al-Najjar's religion and his background, although bystanders speculate it happened in regard to a failed extortion mission. When questioned, al-Najjar stated; "HeDenehan, 29 made fun of Allah and my religionIslam." Denehan was reportedly threatened and plagued by supposed accomplices of al-Najjar. Six months after al-Najjar's imprisonment, Denehan's shop had been pillaged, and resulted in law enforcement assuming it was a minor retaliation. Al-Najjar denied these accusations although Denehan had received surveillance and temporary protection by police. Marouane al-Najjar was released in January 2014, and coated the liaison status for Los Santos-based cliques. On May 11, Thomas Denehan was found murdered in his Marina-based barbershop. Denehan was found alongside his father, John Denehan. Both victims suffered from gunshot wounds to the head. Thomas Denehan had been murdered for testifying in court against al-Najjar, and was murdered by Nasser Aboushi and Oussama El-Sayed on orders. 'Present' To this day, al-Najjar is staunchly mingled in the arms trafficking network of Los Santos. After his imprisonment, al-Najjar met his current spouse Ayda Sezer. The two met through Murat Sezer, a Turkish accessory to Marouane's previous Horse Crew. He then caught Sezer rehearsing for an annual dancing competition with her homosexual dancing partner. Her partner, Bryan, was found beaten and strangled a week after clashing with al-Najjar, after al-Najjar had repeatedly sent warnings commanding the two to halt their dancing. Consequently, al-Najjar had replaced Bryan as Sezer's partner, although never attended the competition. Around late April and the beginning of May, al-Najjar was spotted in Santa Maria-based strip club The Starry Nights, and was found receiving a brace of lapdances from two striptease artists. This later on caused controversy and disorder in his relationship. Sezer thereafter battered one of the two exotic dancers, and paid for damage in the strip club caused by al-Najjar's alcohol-fueled rage. Category:Character Category:Criminal Category:Arab